Beetwen Master, Servant and Manservant
by niichigo
Summary: ...karena mabuk, apapun bisa terjadi.../Canon for Retrace XXVIII; Modulation. GilAlice. Failed fluff, abal dll :D


...yang ada dalam mata kedua insan itu hanyalah pria pirang bermata zamrud. Tapi kenyataan, hanyalah dua orang aneh yang mabuk cinta, bukan mabuk wine...

.

.

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Beetwen Master, Servant and Manservant.  
><strong>[ _TRIANGLE—but two of they had a great love. A stupid rabbit and seaweed-head make a ridiculous tale _]

.

**WARNING: **CANON FOR RETRACE XXVIII; MODULATION

.

.

.

**Pukul sepuluh malam tepat**—Oz mengacak-acak rambut rumput laut milik Gilbert. Oz mencoba menenangkan Gilbert yang mabuk dan tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Lalu berubah menjadi Gilbert kecil—saat dia belum menjadi Nightray.

Oz tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Gilbert dan Break. Lalu mencoba membangunkan Alice. Gilbert yang sudah mampu berdiri langsung berjalan gontai ke kulkas untuk mencari air putih dingin yang bisa menenangkannya malam ini.

"...Oz,"

.

**Pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit malam**—Oz menggendong Alice yang sedang mabuk untuk tidur di kamarnya. Oz tidak akan membiarkan nona kelinci itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai mansion Vessalius hanya karena seteguk wine yang dimanipulasikan oleh Oscar Vessalius.

Mendadak, Oz berhenti tepat di pantulan sinar bulan yang menyinari _pocket watch_ bikinan Jack. Lacie melantun dengan indahnya, jarum jam menunjukkan angka sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Gadis brunette itu tiba-tiba sedikit terbangun karena mendengar nada seindah Lacie.

Mata violetnya dikerjap-kerjapkan. Didapatinya sesosok pria berambut emas yang sedang khusyu mendengarkan lantunan dari Lacie.

"Jack," tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membatin. Tatapannya yang kabur membuat ia salah menebak siapa yang sedang menggendongnya sekarang. Alice mencoba menkerjap-kerjapkan matanya sekali lagi.

"...Oz,"

.

Oz meletakkan tubuh mungil Alice tepat di ranjang empuk Alice. Rambut panjang Alice menyebar, dua kepangan itu juga ikut jatuh. Oz tiba-tiba menyelimuti Alice agar gadis itu tidak menggigil karena hawa malam yang menusuk nantinya.

Oz mengelus rambut Alice, "Selamat tidur, Alice,". Oz lalu menutup pintu itu pelan-pelan agar gadis yang menjadi chainnya tidak terbangun. _Kriet_—pintu telah tertutup. Sementara Alice masih asyik menggeliat di ranjang empuknya.

Alice menggeliat lagi; mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Kini ia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya agar menjauh dari badannya. Lalu ia memeluk erat guling yang ada di sebelahnya. Hasilnya pun sama; ini bukan posisi nyaman. Alice mengerang sebal.

Alice mencoba posisi baru lagi; kali ini dia mencoba membalikkan badannya. Ini tambah parah lagi, dia merasa tertimbum batu, bukannya mendapat posisi nyaman. Tiba-tiba gadis itu melepas baju merah dan pita yang masih melekat di kemeja Alice. Tapi tetap saja, Alice tidak merasa nyaman.

Alice terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya, lalu ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Panas... Ngapa-ngapain nggak enak. Cih," gerutu Alice sedari mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Laper... Ada rasa pusing juga... Uh, pandanganku kabur," desah Alice, "ah, lebih baik ke dapur saja. Mungkin masih tersisa daging untukku," ujar Alice. Ia kembali mengikatkan pita dan baju yang ia lempar bukan pada tempatnya. Sepatu boots sudah menempel di kaki Alice. Alice akan mengisi perutnya pada malam ini.

_Poor_ Alice. Malam ini bukan malam baik bagi Alice.

.

Gilbert masih berjalan dengan gontai ke arah dapur. Ia ingin mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkannya pada malam hari ini. Pandangannya masih kabur akibat kadar alkohol yang masih bereaksi di sekitar tubuh jangkung Gilbert. Tapi Gilbert berusaha berjalan dengan memegangi benda sekitarnya sebagai tumpuannya saat berjalan.

"Perlu bantuan, Gil?" tanya Break yang tiba-tiba mendekati Gilbert yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Nggak usah. HIC! Tidur sana," suruh Gilbert sedari cegukan.

"Kalau air putih, kuambilkan kok, Gil," rayu Break sedari menjilati lollipopnya.

"Hihihi! Padahal yang rumput laut perlukan sekarang adalah rokok! Hihihi!" sindir boneka yang berada di pundak Break, yang tak lain adalah Emily.

"_URUSSAI_! Pergi sana, badut!" teriak Gil marah. Akhirnya Break dan Emily pergi sambil memberikan senyum jahil kepada Gilbert. Gilbert hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Dispenser... Mana dispensernya sih?" gerutu Gilbert sedari mencari-cari dispenser dan gelas. _Pok_—tiba-tiba Gilbert meraih sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya. Karena pandangannya kabur, ia mencoba mengelus-elusnya agar tahu ini dispenser atau tidak.

"Hng? Apa ini? Ini bukan dispenser," batin Gilbert bingung.

Yap, memang benar, apa yang dipegang Gilbert bukanlah dispenser. Melainkan rambut brunette Alice yang sedang memakan kue. Tapi karena mabuk, apapun bisa.

"Rambut?" pikir Gilbert bingung.

Tangan Alice mencoba merapa tangan Gilbert yang mendarat di kepalanya, "Apa ini... Tangan?" batin Alice lagi.

**Karena mabuk, apapun bisa terjadi**—seperti apa yang Gilbert dan Alice posisikan. Gilbert mencoba menunduk agar tahu rambut siapa yang ia pegang. Alice juga harus mendongak agar tahu siapa yang memegangi rambutnya tanpa seizinnya terlebih dahulu.

Pandangan yang kabur akibat kadar alkohol yang masih berkubang membuat mata Alice menangkap bahwa yang memegang rambutnya adalah pria pirang bermata hijau zamrud, alias Oz. Mata Gilbert juga menangkap hal yang sama seperti Alice. Bukan seorang gadis berambut sepinggang dengan dua kuciran kepang yang ia dapati di pandangannya, melainkan Tuan Muda-nya yang cebol.

Singkatnya; Alice memandang Gilbert sebagai Oz, dan Gilbert memandang Alice sebagai Oz.

Ya, **karena mabuk, apapun bisa terjadi**.

.

"Oz, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Gilbert bingung. Alice mengangguk; _hell ya_! Pendengaran Alice juga sedikit ada gangguan rupanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku makan dulu. Tapi yang ada hanya kue," ucap Alice sedari memamerkan kue dengan gigitan ke arah Gilbert.

"Kau ingin apa? Akan kubikinkan sesuatu untukmu agar kau bisa tidur," tawar Gilbert. Alice mengelus-elus dagunya sambil menopang tangan kirinya.

"Um, aku mau makan daging... DAGING BAKAR! Banyak seratnya, jadi gampang tidur deh!" ucap Alice, "ayo, cepat bikinkan aku daging! Aku tidak ingin bangun kesiangan lagi, manservant!" suruh Alice—yang dikira adalah Oz, padahal itu Gilbert. Gilbert hanya tersenyum kepada Alice—yang harusnya adalah Oz.

.

"Ini Oz, sudah jadi," ucap Gilbert sedari menyodorkan daging bakar bikinannya. Alice yang pendengarannya kabur karena efek wine tetap menyambar daging bakar itu dan melahapnya sendiri. Lalu Gilbert mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya, segera mendekati Alice yang sedang makan daging bakar. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan.

Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Nggak tidur?" tanya Alice kepada Gilbert. Gilbert menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemani Bocchan sampai makanan Bocchan selesai," ucap Gilbert, tiba-tiba ia menguap.

_Grauk_! Alice menggigit pipi Gilbert. Sama seperti teori yang pernah Sharon ajarkan; seorang pria akan kembali bersemangat jika dicium pipinya. Tapi sayangnya Alice menangkap teori itu dengan kesalahan total.

"AUCH! A—apa yang kau lakukan, Bocchan?" erang Gilbert sedari mengelus-elus pipinya yang terkena bekas gigitan Alice.

"Kau tidak semangat. Makanya aku gigit saja pipimu," ujar Alice enteng. Gilbert cuma bisa pasrah sedari mengelus-elus pipinya lagi.

Aktivitas dilakukan kembali. Alice dengan nafsu makannya yang menggebu-gebu kembali mencabik-cabik daging tanpa dosa itu dengan gigi taringnya. Gilbert hanya mengelus-elus pipinya sedari meminum air putih agar efek dari alkohol itu hilang.

"Huff... Kenyang!" ucap Alice sedari mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kucuci dulu piringnya. Kau boleh tidur duluan, Bocchan," ujar Gil sedari mengambil piring yang barusan dimakan oleh Alice.

"Nggak, aku akan menunggumu," jawab Alice sedari tiduran sebentar di sofa merah.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum melihat 'Bocchan palsu'-nya. Ia belum menyadari bahwa orang itu bukan Oz, melainkan Alice. Yak, inilah efek alkohol.

.

**Lima belas menit kemudian**—Gilbert sudah mencuci piring Alice, Ia juga sudah membersihkan dapur yang tadi diobrak-abrik oleh Alice hanya karena mencari daging. Gilbert melepas celemeknya dan menaruh di tempat semula.

Gilbert mencoba mendekati Alice—yang ia kira adalah Oz. Tangan Gilbert mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Alice.

"Oz, bangun. Aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh tidur di kamarmu sekarang," ucap Gilbert.

"Uuukh... Iya deh," desah Alice pasrah, "hei, manservant! Cepat gendong aku!" suruh Alice tibat-tiba.

"EEH? Ti—tiba-tiba kok minta gendong sih?" tanya Gilbert bingung sambil gelagapan sendiri.

"Ini perintah dariku, manservant! Cepat turuti atau kau akan kuhukum!" teriak Alice keras. Gilbert mendesah panjang. Lalu ia menunduk, dan menggendong tubuh Alice. _Ringan dan hangat_, pikir Gilbert. Alice hanya merasa nyaman berada di gendongan Gilbert. Pundak Gilbert yang tegap membuat Alice makin nyaman untuk tidur di posisi seperti ini. _Bahkan ini lebih nyaman daripada ranjang paling empuk sedunia_, pikir Alice.

Sepanjang lorong mansion Vessalius, Alice hanya menciumi bau Gilbert yang wangi—tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki lain. Itu tambah membuat Alice makin nyaman untuk tidur di pundak Gilbert. Alice merasa De Javu dengan keadaan ini. Sepertinya ia pernah digendong sama seperti ini.

_Kriet_—pintu kamar telah dibuka. Gilbert memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Sudah sampai, Oz. Lepaskan dan berbaringlah, aku akan menyelimutimu," suruh Gilbert sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Alice yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Gilbert.

"Uuung... NGGAK! Disini lebih nyaman daripada di ranjang itu!" erang Alice.

"Oz... Aku butuh istirahat... Cepatlah berbaring, hari makin larut," suruh Gilbert. Alice tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menuruti perintah Gilbert.

"Nggak!" ucap Alice. Gilbert hanya mendesah panjang.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. **Aku akan tidur disini bersamamu**," ucap Gilbert enteng. Yah, karena dia menganggap orang yang ia gendong adalah Oz, seorang lelaki. Bukan Alice, seorang perempuan.

Alice mengangguk setuju. Alice cepat-cepat berbaring di tempat tidur. Gilbert juga ikutan berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Alice dan dirinya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Alice memeluk Gilbert dan menyingkirkan selimut itu dari tubuhnya.

"Ini lebih hangat daripada selimut menjijikkan itu," ucap Alice enteng. Rona merah di wajah Gilbert tidak henti-hentinya pupus.

"O—Oz, jangan peluk a—"

"Ini perintah, mau nantang?" tanya Alice dengan mengeluarkan hawa buruknya. Gilbert hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah lagi.

Gilbert memeluk erat Alice, hingga wajah Alice berada di dada bidang Gilbert. Gilbert bisa merasakan wangi di rambut Alice dan mengacak-acak rambut Alice. Alice pun juga bisa menciumi harum kemeja Gilbert yang masih dipakainya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Alice menemukan sesuatu di kantong kemeja Gilbert. Alice langsung mengambilnya.

"Hey, apa ini?" tanya Alice bingung sambil memutar-putarkan setangkai bunga.

"Oh, itu namanya bunga Camellia. Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Gilbert. Alice menggeleng.

"Tadi aku dikasih sama Elliot, kau masih ingat dia bukan? Katanya, bahasa bunga dari Camellia itu adalah **penghargaan**," ujar Gilbert lagi. Alice mengangguk-angguk sambil memegangi dagunya, _penghargaan,_ batin Alice. Tiba-tiba, Alice memegangi wajah Gilbert.

"HIYAA! A—apa yang kau lakukan, Oz?" tanya Gilbert bingung. Sementara Alice hanya tersenyum.

"Memberimu penghargaan," ucap Alice tiba-tiba. Mendadak, Alice menindih Gilbert. Ia mencoba mencium bibir Gilbert—sebagai penghargaan tentunya. Serentakk Gilbert kaget. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang menciumnya itu Alice, bukan Oz.

"O—OZ! A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gilbert di sela-sela ciumannya bersama Alice.

"Memberimu penghargaan, bodoh! Kau tidak dengar, hah?" tanya Alice makin memperdalam ciumannya. Gilbert berusaha memberontak. Tapi, bukannya dia lepas dari genggaman Alice, malah dia dan Alice terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

_BRUAK!_

"HIGYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sharon khawatir. Ia bersama Break menuju ke kamar Oz yang tiba-tiba terdapat suara guncangan hebat dan jeritan.

"Mungkin Tuan Oz mengalami mimpi buruk dan jatuh dari ranjangnya?" usul Break sambil tetap memegangi lilin.

"Sharon-chan! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Oz tiba-tiba—yang tentu saja belum memakai piyama.

"Itu Tuan Oz! Kalau begitu... Yang ada di balik selimut itu siapa?" tanya Sharon merinding. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat ke arah Break saking takutnya.

"Jangan takut Ojou-sama. Aku yang akan membukanya," ujar Break dengan gentle-nya. Break mendekati tempat kejadian tersebut. Perlahan, selimut itu dibuka. Perlahan juga, makin jelas apa yang didapatinya.

"EEEH?" mata ketiga orang itu membesar ketika mengetahui isi selimut itu adalah **Gil dan Alice yang sedang tindih-menindih. Tak lupa dengan bekas gigitan di bibir Gil dan juga di pipinya.**

Alice mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Ee—Kalian semua ngapain disini... Uhm... EEH? OZ? HIEE! GANGGANG LAUT NGAPAIN DISINI?" tiba-tiba saja Alice menunjuk ke arah Oz dan Gil yang berada di bawahnya..

"Ukh... Ada apa ribut-ribut... EH? OZ KOK DISITU? EEEH? KELINCI BODOH NGAPAIN DISINI?" tanya Gil sedari menunjuk-tunjuk Alice yang berada di atasnya.

"KAU YANG NGAPAIN DISINI! Tadi itu aku tidur sama Oz, bukan sama ganggang laut!" teriak Alice sambil duduk di perut Gil.

"KAU JUGA NGAPAIN DISINI? Tadi hanya ada aku dan Oz tahu! Kau itu yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk!" teirak Gil menuding Alice.

"Diam kau, ganggang laut berisik!" sentak Alice.

"HAH? Kau juga diam, kelinci bodoh!" sentak Gilbert lagi.

Ocehan antar mulut dari Gil ke Alice berlanjut panjang. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah untuk menuding satu sama lain.

"...apa yang kalian lakukan berdua, Gil, Alice?" tanya Oz penasaran—dan tentunya hawa negative.

"...tadi kukira itu kau, Oz! Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur bersamaku. Eh, ternyata si ganggang laut bodoh yang tidur bersamaku!" teriak Alice.

"KAU ITU YAAA! LALU APA INI, BEKAS GIGITANMU SAKIT SEKALI!" teriak Gil sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang digigit oleh Alice.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Sebagai penghargaan, maka aku menciummu!" teriak Alice membenarkan diri.

_SRENG..._

...

Hawa dingin mulai datang.

_Pok... Pok..._

"Umm... Jadi, Gilbert-sama. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nona Alice?"

_Glek! _Gilbert nelen ludah. Satu set harisen dengan ketajaman yang berbeda-beda sudah siap untuk menggampar Gilbert.

"Gilbert-sama... Tadi apa yang Nona Alice bilang? Cium?" rambut kuda Sharon terangkat ke atas saking mengerikannya. Oh yeah, bersiaplah untuk berlutut, Gil.

"Ta—tapi Sharon! Dia yang menciumku! Bukan aku, sumpah!" ujar Gil mencoba meyakinkan Sharon.

"Memang aku bisa percaya sedemikian rupa, Gilbert-sama?"

_See you Gil_. Sampai jumpa dalam mimpi burukmu.

.

.

**SKIP OVER**

.

.

"Tch! Ini gara-garamu, kelinci bodoh!" teriak Gil sambil memegangi pipinya yang bonyok.

"Kau sendiri!" teriak Alice balik.

"Kau itu ya... Kalau mau beri penghargaan gak usah sampai segininya bodoh!" teriak Gil balik.

"HAH? KAU MAU PENGHARGAANNYA LAGI?" tanya Alice sudah siap dengan ancang-ancang-nya. Gilbert menelan ludah.

Dan—_bruak!_—oh yeah, selamat tidur dengan seratus gigitan dari Nona Alice, Tuan Gilbert Nightray.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Oke, aku tahu endingnya aneh, kecepatan. Dan nggak fluff sama sekali T_T<p>

NGERJAIN SATU HARI BOOOOK MANCAAAAP! CUMA BEBERAPA JAM DENGAN FAKTOR PEMAKSAAN KEHENDAKAN! DAN SEKARANG—JAM DUA BELAS MALAM BIKIN YANG BEGINIAN! MUAHAHA /ketawanista

Ini cuma pelampiasan... Waktu liat ilustrasinya PH novel; Caucus Race. Disitu ada Gil sama cewek, yang katanya tunangannya. Dan, terjadilah fic biadap ini dengan segala kecemburuan tiada henti ;;;w;;; /ajaransesat

Oh ya, maksud dari fiksi ini adalah; pas Gil dan Alice mabuk, apapun bisa terjadi. Nah, jadi pas mabuk, Alice kalo liat Gil malah jadi Oz. Dan kalo Gil liat Alice malah jadi Oz. Dan ide ini semua di ambil dari kerusuhan SMS-ku bareng **Mutya Nightray**. Mbak Sis majeng bentar ya xDD

**Pojok Promosi;**

Hai! minna-san. :)  
>Yang belum kenal, kenalan yuk! Panggil daku Salma aja xD<p>

Tahu gak sih? Nanti bakal ada ajang uhukpencarianbakatuhuk menarik loh! Nggak bakal nyesel deh =D  
>Tahu IFA nggak? IFA itu kepanjangan dari Indonesia Fanfiction Award. Nanti bulan November 2011, akan ada event IFA itu! IFA adalah ajang untuk menominasikan fic-fic, dan bakal ada yang menang nantinya :D<p>

IFA 2011 ini sudah keempat kalinya. Yang pertama kali tahun 2008, hingga sekarang masih diadakan IFA.

Kebanyakan pemenangnya dari Fandom Naruto. Euh, apakah tidak bosan? :|

Maka dari itu, saya menghimbau Anda-Anda semua untuk mengikuti ajang ini! Ayo, jayakan fandom pinggiran xD

Info lebih lengkap bisa dilihat di;  
>- Grup FB: facebook. comhome. php?sk=group_229138737128459 (hilangkan spasi)  
>- Infantrum(Indonesia Fanfiction Author Forum): infantrum. co. nr (hilangkan spasi)  
>- Akun FFN: fanfiction. netu/2547751/Indonesian_Fanfiction_Awards (hilangkan spasi)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, author-sama =]

Best Regards,

~salmahimahi (humas IFA 2011-FHGI, FBI dan FPHI)


End file.
